Love at the Christmas Table
by Brown Eyes Parker
Summary: A man realizes that his friend since childhood is the woman that he loves. Joshaya. Minor Rucas. Based on the Lifetime movie, Love at the Christmas Table.
1. Chapter 1

**Love at the Christmas Table**

 **A Josh & Maya Story**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 the Beginning of the End**

It had been 3 years since Josh Matthews had been to a Christmas party at his childhood home. He stared at the back door and into the kitchen. Maya Hart and his mom were the only ones there, making cookies and laughing with each other. He could hear the faint strains of Percy Faith playing on the CD player his mom kept on the counter near the sink.

But he only had eyes for Maya. She was even more breathtaking than he remembered. He had only watched her life through pictures on Instagram and Facebook for the past 1095 days. The real thing was so much better.

He slowly opened the door, so he wouldn't startle them and went inside. It smelled like sugar cookies and pine trees, just like it always had. He was assaulted with a 10001 memories of Christmas Eves past.

Starting with one of the very first ones he remembered, the first Christmas Eve he had met Maya.

 **.**

 _ **2005**_

They met when she was 4 and he was 6. She came in trailing his niece, Riley, looking less than thrilled to be there, there were traces of her tears on her cheeks and she was dragging her feet as she followed a more cheerful Riley inside the house.

His first glimpse of her was candy cane striped tights and a red Garanimals skirt. Almost Riley's twin, except the other girl was wearing a green skirt and sparkly red tights.

"Maya's a little upset that her father couldn't be home in time for the holidays," Topanga told Amy as she helped the girls out of their coats and handed them over to her mother-in-law. "She's with us because her mother had to pick up an extra shift at the diner."

Riley patted Maya on the back, too little to understand what was going on but understanding that her friend was really upset.

"You and Riley do your best to cheer Maya up, okay?" Cory told Josh, lifting the tablecloth and startling his younger brother so much that he almost hit his head on the table he had been hiding under.

"Okay!" Josh agreed making sure the red bow he had been wearing on his nose for a majority of the afternoon was still there. He crawled out from underneath the table and followed his brother over to the blonde and brunette girls.

"Uncle Josh!" Riley squealed, clapping her hands together with glee.

"Hi Riley," Josh said, smiling at her.

"You 'member Maya?" she asked.

He nodded, he'd met her in the summer when his brother, sister-in-law and niece had all come for a visit during 4th of July weekend.

"Hi Maya," he said, taking the silver bow off his chest and sticking it on her hand without thinking about it. "How are you?"

Maya shrugged and rubbed at the dry tear tracks on her cheeks. "Okay," she muttered, sniffing a bit.

"How 'bout we play pretend?" Josh suggested.

"Can we be Christmas princesses?" Riley asked.

Josh nodded. "I'll go see if mommy has some more Christmas bows," he said. "Hold on, girls! Be right back!"

They spent the rest of the night playing pretend, falling asleep three underneath the tree long before the party was over. Maya was so distracted she forgot why she was so upset.

 **.**

 _ **2008**_

"What's wrong with Maya?" 9-year-old Josh asked his mother, after trying unsuccessfully to talk to Maya for a majority of the party. They'd eventually left him alone, ducking under the children's table and telling him to leave them alone. "She isn't talking to me tonight. . . and we usually spend all night playing. . . did I do something wrong?"

Amy knelt down so they were face-to-face and put her hands on his cheeks. "Oh no sweetie! It isn't _you_! It's just. . . well, Maya's daddy left for good and she's sad because she misses him."

Josh had only just finished his first semester of the 4th grade but he knew what _for good_ meant. 3 of his classmates' parents had all gotten divorced over the summer and he had seen them struggling to make sense of what was going on.

He frowned. "But she gets to see him once a week, right?"

He and a bunch of his other classmates had spent the night at their friend's Sam Reed's house after _his_ father had gotten divorced from his mother. They had been allowed to have ice cream sundaes for dinner and to stay up late watching an unedited horror movie on _HBO_.

"No honey, it wasn't _that_ kind of divorce," Amy said, looking a little pained. "He's not going to be part of their life anymore."

Josh looked stunned. "He's not going to be her daddy anymore?"

"No," Amy answered. "Are you okay, Joshie?"

Josh, though incredibly smart, still didn't get the concept of _abandonment_. But he nodded, so he wouldn't keep his mother anymore. He cleared his throat. "Mommy, is there anything I can do to help Maya?"

"Just be compassionate," Amy replied, giving him a wine-colored kiss on the cheek. "She's going to need your friendship and Riley's friendship more than anything right now. You're a good boy, Josh. I can count on you."

When his mother went back to the kitchen to finish cooking the ham, Josh went to the dessert table and picked all of his favorite cookies. He arranged them on a paper plate decorated with gingerbread men. He hoped it would cheer her up.

He carefully placed it on the floor and slid it under the tablecloth a little bit. The next thing he knew, somebody had grabbed the plate and then him by the ankle and he was being dragged under the table.

Riley was nibbling on a cookie, careful not to get crumbs on her Cindy Lou Who sweatshirt and Maya was looking at him wearily. He smiled at her as encouragingly as he could but didn't say anything.

They all stayed together until it was time for the Harts and the other Matthews to catch the train home.

 **.**

 _ **2011**_

"Hey Josh!" Maya called, tossing her hair over her shoulder and smiling at him through the too bright lipstick she'd chosen to wear, hoping it would draw attention to her mouth.

Josh just smiled, totally oblivious to the fact that she was positioned directly under the mistletoe as he passed her with his older and cooler friend, Andrew.

"Come on Josh! It's a tradition!" Maya said, stamping her foot as she tried in vain to get his attention.

"He's not gonna notice," Riley told her.

Maya sighed. "Well, I think it's about time that he _did_ kiss me. Don't you?"

"We're only 12," Riley reminded her.

"You won't be saying that when you meet somebody you _like_ ," Maya retorted, sighing as she pulled her hair out of her face and put it up into a ponytail. "Why are boys so dumb?"

"They're not dumb," Riley said.

"Trust me Riles, boys are dumb," Maya answered, glancing over at Josh and Andrew who were stuffing their faces with sandwiches. She sighed. "I bet he _never_ notices me."

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am so looking forward to sharing this story with you guys over the holiday season. I hope you enjoy it and you'll tell me what you think. I also have a couple of Christmas one-shots planned for the GMW fandom. I hope to hear from you guys, drop a review or something if you feel like it!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/3/2016**


	2. Chapter 2

**There are too many of you to give shout-outs to today. I am overwhelmed with the support you guys showed me with the first chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

.

 **Chapter 2 Christmas Eve Present**

 _ **2017**_

"There you are," Maya said as she came into the kitchen where Josh was sitting on the counter scribbling in a hardback journal. "What are you doing in here, anyways?"

"Trying to avoid people," he answered.

"Because you don't want to explain to people why you dropped out of NYU?" Maya asked bluntly.

"Among other things," Josh replied, removing his reading glasses. "You're being entirely too nosey, Maya."

"Since when do you care if I'm _nosy_?" She responded. "We've always been able to talk to each other. You've never cared if I've asked you stuff before. What has gotten into you?"

Josh looked at her over the top of his book. "Don't feel much like talking," he answered.

Maya scoffed. "That's hardly like you! I've come to every Christmas party since I was old enough to remember and you _always_ have something to say!"

"Maya, I've just worked a very long shift at Matthew's & Sons. The Christmas Eve shift at that, the last customer was particularly nasty. So, excuse me if I don't feel very social tonight."

Maya eyed him warily. "Okay. So, why did you drop out of NYU?"

"Maya. . ." Josh said warningly.

"Oh come on," Maya answered. "I was there long enough to know that you were one of the most promising young writers in the creative writing department."

"You know why I dropped out," Josh replied.

"Your dad had a heart attack and you needed to help out around the store until he got better," Maya said. "He's better now. Your brother said you could go back to school if you wanted. What are you so scared of?"

"Maya—"

Maya waved her hand in the air, cutting him off. "We both know you're scared."

"I'm still writing," Josh told her. "People just aren't reading it. And I'm doing what I'm supposed to be doing. I'm the son who isn't busy with important things, with a family. With important state business or molding young minds. I can always go back to school later."

Maya glanced into the living room where Alan was on the floor playing with the kids, giving them all rides on his back. "Your father sure looks like he made a speedy recovery to me."

Josh huffed. "He still has to take it easy, you wouldn't understand."

Maya tossed her thick braid behind her shoulders. "Are you sure you don't just have a touch of Peter Pan syndrome?"

"Peter Pan syndrome?" Josh repeated.

"Freshman psychology," Maya answered.

"Yeah, I know. I took Gellar's class too," Josh retorted. "Are you saying _I_ have Peter Pan syndrome? Because I will have you know I am plenty grown up—!"

"Just because you have a job doesn't mean you're a grown up!" Maya insisted. "It could be said that—"

"Why are you even here?" Josh interjected.

"Riley invited me," Maya replied, frowning. "Just like she does every year."

"No, I mean, why are you in _here_? Talking to me? We're not particularly _friends_ ," Josh answered. "I mean, you're Riley's friend. Not _mine_."

"Okay," Maya said. "So, we're not really friends? What about the Christmas Eve two years ago, you had just gotten your appendix out. I spent the whole night in your room, I read to you until I was hoarse!"

Josh looked like he was thinking up a suitable argument.

"What about the time I was 10 and you were 12? Your parents sent you to your room without dessert after you pinched Feeny's step-granddaughter. I brought you rum cake."

"I don't really think I pinched somebody when I was 12," Josh interjected.

"But you _did_!" Maya alleged. "She was annoying you, so you pinched her to stop."

"Now you're just making up stories," Josh said.

"Am not!" Maya replied, tugging at her _Dear Santa, I Did Try_ Christmas sweater. "I could probably think of a whole lot more examples but since you're being contrary, I will refrain from doing so. Thank you very much."

"Why aren't you with Riley anyways?" Josh asked, snapping his book shut and tossing it aside.

"Her and Lucas are off somewhere being giddy together," Maya answered, jumping up beside him and swinging her legs back and forth.

"So, that's a thing now?"

"Has been for a while," Maya said. "They're crazy about each other."

"They just met!"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Yeah like when they were 13. Or did you forget all the Christmas Eves that _he_ tagged along to all the parties? It isn't like there's that big of an age difference between the four of us."

"Riley usually brings a ton of people to these things," Josh said. "It's like the six of you were joined at the hip. Hasn't Geller actually taught you anything about being too co-dependent yet? I know there's something in his course about that too."

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Maya responded, glaring at him as she gave him a small pinch.

"Ouch! _Maya_!" Josh whined.

"Serves you right," Maya replied, smirking.

Josh elbowed her in the side. "Serves _you_ right," he said.

Maya shrugged and reached over him for his plate of cookies. "Fair enough."

She took a bite of a peppermint melt away, careful not to get crumbs on her plaid pants. She chewed it thoughtfully. "But really, don't you want to go back to school?"

"Since you're not going away anytime soon, can we talk about anything _but_ my re-enrolling in college?" Josh asked, taking his dessert back. "How about you? Are you enjoying college?"

"Yes! I finally declared my major!" Maya answered.

"Oh? And what is it?"

Maya flushed. "I'm going to be an art major."

"We always knew you loved art," Josh pointed out. "Remember last year? You brought all those ornaments you hand-lettered with all our names and their meanings."

"That was nothing!" Maya protested.

"It _was_ a form of art though," Josh told her. "I couldn't write in a straight like that even if you paid me. Forget fancy lettering!"

"Yeah, well. I decided I'm going to major in art with a plan to teach someday. Maybe I can inspire somebody the way your brother Cory inspired me."

"Just be sure to stick to the curriculum!" Josh teased his mood considerably lighter after talking to Maya for a little while. "I know my brother has a tendency to do that."

"Oh, but it's the best kind of lessons! The ones that have nothing to do with whatever we're supposed to be learning. BUT I don't think there will be much wiggle room for lesson changes with art."

"I'm sure if you really put your mind to it, you'd be able to think of _something_ that has nothing to do with figure painting," Josh replied, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Maya wrinkled her nose. _"Josh!"_

"What?"

" _Ewww!"_ Maya answered. "I am not going to ever teach figure painting. Even though it is a required class for my art major. But it's not like I'll know the girl. . ."

Josh wiggled his eyebrows again and smirked. "What if it's not a _her_?"

Maya punched him in the arm a little harder than she intended to. "Josh! Will you _stop_ it! _Please_!?"

Riley and Lucas came into the kitchen, interrupting him mid-sentence.

"We're looking for desert!" Riley announced cheerfully as she adjusted her white sweater dress.

"We have plenty of dessert," Josh said, hopping off of the counter and going over to the assortment of sweets on the table. "Over here we have rum cake made with _real_ rum, courtesy of Kat from sales at Matthews & Sons. We have a variety of cookies, one of which I have on good authority were supplied by Auggie and Ava. Then there's Paula's toffee, she makes it every Christmas from a recipe she developed in the 90s. Nobody can replicate it even though they've tried."

"We know all about Paula's toffee," Riley interjected, rolling her eyes at him. "You don't have to give us a rundown of all the desserts, Uncle Josh. We _know_! They haven't changed the last 18 years."

"You're so funny," Josh answered, making a face at her.

"So, what are you two doing?" Riley asked, changing the subject.

"Just talking!" Josh and Maya chorused.

Riley gave a knowing smile as she loaded a plate with goodies. "Well. We'll just leave you two. We wanted something to eat. We're going to watch a Christmas movie. You guys can join us if you want to."

Josh sighed. "I suppose we will, if you're fine with that Maya."

"I can't think of anything I'd like to do more," Maya said.

 **.**

"So, is this a tradition now?" Josh asked.

"I've been coming every year, I'm pretty sure it's a tradition," Maya replied.

"I'll see you next year?"

Maya nodded. "If Riley invites me again. But you know, you could always come and visit us in New York. It's only a train ride away."

"I'll see if I can get away," Josh said.

Maya smiled. "You better! I've got to go now I think everybody is waiting for me. I don't want to make them late for the train."

Josh grinned and nodded, quickly kissing her on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Merry Christmas Josh," Maya answered, blushing a little bit as she buttoned up the rest of her coat and hurried to join her mother and the other Matthews.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for how late this chapter is. I had a million things going on, like literally. . . 'tis the season and all. I know this is short, I am trying to make them longer. But I write what comes to mind and I hate forcing stuff.**

 **I'll try and update sooner next time! Please tell me what you thought. I love hearing from everyone.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/13/2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again with all the support, I am floored! You guys are the best! Like always, thank you for taking a chance on me! This space is for all the reviewers, too many to name but it means SO much to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 Wealthy Futures?**

 _ **2018**_

"Where's Maya?" Josh asked.

"And a very Merry Christmas to you too!" Riley answered as she took her coat off and then tried to smooth the static from her hair.

"Sorry. Merry Christmas!" Josh replied quickly. "Where's Maya?"

"She had other plans," Riley said vaguely. "But she's dropping by later. She wouldn't miss this party for the world. She loves it."

"Is she angry with me?" Josh asked. "For not showing up at all this year?"

Riley looked at Lucas and then shrugged. "I think she understands. I wouldn't worry about it too much though. Is dinner ready? I'm starving!"

Josh grabbed Lucas by the back of his jacket. "What's going on?"

Lucas cleared his throat. "Why would you think anything is going on?" he asked.

"Maya usually comes with you guys. What on earth would she have going on to keep her from doing it tonight? If it were anything too important, you all would be there instead of here."

Lucas looked guilty. "Listen, if I could tell you then I would. But Riley swore me to secrecy."

Josh pretended to look offended. "Are you telling me that you're _really_ putting your girlfriend before me? What about brotherhood?"

Lucas laughed. "Well. I do declare, I believe you're in love with lil' Miss Maya!" he said in his best Texas drawl.

"I am not!" Josh protested. "It's just. . . she has such a presence, it's so easy to tell when she's not around."

"I _thought_ it was quieter than usual!" Lucas teased. "Don't worry about it, she'll be here soon."

"But what are you not telling me?" Josh asked Lucas's retreating back.

A couple more hours passed. He played Candyland on the floor with the kids, keeping one eye on the door the whole time. Waiting for her to show up. He had to talk to her, had to tell her what had happened to prevent him from coming to New York to see her.

And then, she was there. Looking lovelier than he had ever seen her before with her blonde hair piled on the top of her head in an intricate up do, a designer, black sequined and tulle dress and strappy red sandals with bows at the ankles. She looked like a million bucks.

Josh stood up, disrupting the board game as he made his way over to her.

She smiled at him through red lips and shrugged out of the fur coat she was wearing. "Hello Joshua," she said as she shrugged out of her coat and handed it to him.

"Maya," Josh answered, frowning. "Where have you been?"

Maya frowned too. "You mean Riley didn't tell you?"

"No. Riley didn't tell me anything. Was she supposed to?"

"Well. . ."

The door opened again and this time, a tall young man with blonde hair and handsome features came in. "Babe, there is nowhere to park the limo."

"Who-who's _this_?" Josh sputtered.

"This is Asher Crawford," Maya said. "He's my boyfriend."

.

"Okay, so maybe I should have warned you. But what was I supposed to do? Text you and say _'you better get over to New York City because Maya's seeing somebody and your window of opportunity is about to close'_? She would have hated me for interfering."

She, Josh and Lucas were all sitting on the stairs watching Maya with Asher. Josh was getting more and more annoyed.

"She's not just seeing _somebody_. Asher Crawford is on Forbes list of Most Eligible Bachelor Under 30!" Josh told them.

"It seems to me that somebody is a wee bit jealous," Lucas said. "Are you sure you're not in love with her?"

" _In love!?"_ Josh scoffed. "With Maya? No! I mean, maybe I'm a little bit in like with her. But any single guy would be crazy not to be a little bit in like with her. She's beautiful and she has a way of drawing you out of yourself. Even if you don't want to talk. Somebody like Crawford. . . of course he'd notice her."

"Dude, did you know Maya's dating _Asher Crawford_!?" Andrew asked, coming up the stairs with his college girlfriend, Jasmine at his heels.

Josh rolled his eyes. "We all heard about it."

"You guys are more obsessed with the Most Eligible Bachelor list than us girls are," Jasmine said, laughing a little bit.

Andrew held up his hand. "Honey, it's only because we want to be them."

"That makes me a lot less worried," Jasmine teased. "What's wrong with you, Josh? You seem a little down in the dumps."

"He's in love with Maya," Andrew said. "It's probably driving him crazy that she has a boyfriend. Especially one who doesn't have to do anything to make his money. He's still selling pup tents and battery-operated lanterns."

"Asher is still going to school. When he graduates, he _has_ to go and work with his father. He doesn't come by his cash as easily as you think he does," Riley said.

"He's also not selling camping equipment every day of his life."

"You guys really need to chill out!" Jasmine instructed.

"But why do you think he's interested in Maya?" Andrew asked. "It can't be for any reason deep or anything long lasting."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. _"Andrew."_

"Maybe we should go and talk to them instead of hiding out on the staircase," Lucas suggested. "Who knows how long he'll be around? We might as well try and make him feel comfortable. Welcome him to the family."

"That is an excellent idea, Lucas!" Riley agreed. "Come on Uncle Josh, you might actually wind up really liking him if you give him a chance."

"Fine. But not because I want to," Josh said.

 **.**

"We almost didn't make it," Maya was telling Amy, Topanga and Katy when they joined them. "Asher's father wanted him to stay for some sort of business meeting. But I told him, fair is fair. I went to his family Christmas Eve party, so he had to come to mine. We had an agreement. We got to the train station, but the next train coming to Philly wasn't until midnight. So, he insisted on having his driver take us. His _driver_!"

"Only the best for you, sugar plum!" Asher said, snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"So, how long have the two of you been dating?" Amy asked.

"About 9 months," Maya answered.

"We met at my brother's fiancée's senior art show. She was helping host the event. There was something about her. Something that wasn't like any of the girls who run in my social circles," Asher added. "I just had to get to know her better."

"He took me to see _Hamilton_ on our first date!" Maya told them.

"My father's one of the producers," Asher said modestly.

"You're happy?" Josh interjected, looking at Maya.

Maya nodded. "I am."

 **.**

He caught her alone when she was getting ready to leave. He helped her into her coat and she smiled at him, gratefully.

"Maya, I have a question," Josh said.

"Yes?" Maya buttoned her coat up and looked at him expectantly.

"If I'd showed up in January, would things have turned out differently? Would Asher Crawford be here tonight?"

"I honestly don't know," Maya answered. "It isn't like we ever promised each other anything. We've only ever been friends and frankly, that's all the interest you've only ever showed me. Asher like _likes_ me. It isn't just for shock factor, it isn't sex, it isn't to make his family upset. I'm his plus one at his sister's wedding on New Year's Eve. We might not be together forever but we're together _right_ now. I'm sorry if you're jealous, I just can't drop everything because you are. You do understand, don't you?"

"Ready babe?" Asher asked before Josh could reply, putting on his long wool coat and leather gloves.

"I am!" Maya said, going over to Josh and kissing him on the cheek. "Merry Christmas, Josh. I-I'll see you later. Okay?"

Josh gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas," he replied.

And then he was all alone.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Longer chapter later! I wanted to get something out because I know I have a lot of ground to cover before Christmas comes next week. If you have any questions or anything, let me know. I'll be very glad to answer them. Please tell me what you thought!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/18/2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the support and the reviews. Love you so much.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4 Christmas Heartache**

 _ **2019**_

"Where's lover boy?" Josh asked when he found Maya hidden away on the stairs in the kitchen.

" _Asher_ is stuck in London," Maya answered. "He was supposed to be home from his business trip yesterday but there was a blizzard. Shut down the whole airport, I suppose he's in his hotel room right about now, sleeping."

"So, you're missing his family's Christmas Eve party. Shame," Josh said, shaking his head. "I'd say I'm sorry but I'm glad you're here tonight instead of there with them."

Maya sighed. "Josh now's really not the time."

"If you're so serious about each other then why didn't you go with him to good ole' England?" Josh asked.

Maya huffed. "Because, I had _finals_ Josh. And also, I am _not_ that type of girl."

"What type of girl?" Josh asked, smirking at her.

"The kind of girl who discusses those sorts of things with other people," Maya replied, rolling her eyes.

"Don't look so glum, chum!" Josh ordered. "It's Christmas Eve. Santa's watching!"

"I know the secret, Josh. No such thing as Santa!"

Josh pursed his lips together, trying to think of a way to cheer her up since none of his usual tactics were working. "Okay. You wait here, I'll be right back!"

He went into the living room and went through his father's record collection. He changed out the Bing Crosby album and then danced through the kitchen, barely escaping the door hitting him in the back.

"What are you doing Josh?" Maya asked as he held out his hand to her.

"Sweeping you off your feet," Josh replied as he took her hand and started to dance with her.

"I'll warn you, I am not easily swept off of my feet," Maya said as he whirled her around the kitchen before effortlessly picking her up and twirling her around while she shrieked a little. "Josh! What are you doing?"

"Are you cheered up yet?" He asked.

"If you think one dance is going to cheer me up—"

"You're not allowed to have a bad attitude," he told her as he dipped her. Her blonde hair almost touched the floor before he pulled her back up into an upright position.

"I am _not_ having a bad attitude!" Maya insisted. "I'm just not really into celebrating right now."

"Why not? All your friends and family are here. Don't we count as much as Asher does?" Josh asked.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Are you manipulating me?"

"No. Just stating facts," Josh answered. "We _are_ all here. We do love you. It's not like you're stuck with people who don't care."

"It's just. . ." Maya trailed off. "It's just I kind of wanted him to be here, I want him to be a part of this. Of our patched together little family."

"I wouldn't say that we're all that little," Josh replied jokingly as he stopped dancing with her. "We're growing yearly. I am sure he'll become a part of the family as time goes on. We're all going to give him a chance but only for your sake."

"But then there's this other part of me," Maya told him. "The part that can't see him being a part of this world at all. And I'm not even sure I want him to be."

"Trouble in paradise?" Josh quipped.

"No. No not at all," Maya said. "He's perfect. The perfect gentleman, the perfect everything. But still, he's from the Upper East Side. His parents never got divorced. His father knows people like Chuck Bass and Lin Manuel Miranda."

"Lin Manuel Miranda isn't exactly Upper East Side," Josh said. "He has a whole musical about where he's from—"

"And then there's me. I was raised Hell's Kitchen! I am a poster child for children of divorced parents. And yes, I've had a good life but our worlds are so different. But I still want to be with him tonight."

"I suppose that's what love is."

"Love?" Maya repeated. "No. I don't think we love each other."

"You've been dating for over a year and you don't think you love him?" Josh looked incredulous. "Don't you think you should know by now?"

"Not everybody's like you and your family," Maya answered. "Harts don't just find that one person and _know_ they're the ones we want to spend the rest our lives with."

Josh grabbed her as she started to walk away. "You haven't?" he asked earnestly.

"I already told you, I don't know if I love Asher. I don't even know if he's the _One_. You all seem to know. . ." Maya trailed off and looked at him. "Well, maybe you don't. I haven't seen you date anyone at all, not in all of my years coming here."

"I don't have time for a relationship," Josh answered, waving her off.

Riley came into the kitchen. "Have you managed to cheer her up? She's been in such a bad mood since she found out Asher wouldn't be home in time for Christmas."

Maya sighed and tucked her hair behind her ears. "I'm fine Riles. Stop worrying about me, okay? Thank you for trying Josh, but I think I'm just going to see if I can catch an early train home. Tell my mom where I've went, okay?"

"Do you want me to drive you to the station?" Josh asked as he trailed behind her. "If I don't, you'll have no way of getting there."

Riley and Maya exchanged looks, having a conversation with their eyes and then the blonde turned back to him and shrugged. "I guess you can drive me to the train station, if you'd really like to."

"I'll go and get my car keys and coat," Josh said. "Be right back."

"You better be careful, Maya," Riley told him.

"What are you talking about?" Maya asked as she put her coat on and wound her scarf around her neck.

"He has feelings for you. It's written all over his face," Riley told her.

"I told you a long time ago, he's never going to like me. We're friends is all, it's better to keep it that way. . . not get my hopes up that something else is going to happen when it's obviously not."

"Are you only with Asher because you can't have Josh?" Riley inquired.

"Riles, you know it's not like that!" Maya insisted. "I'm with Asher because I _like_ him."

"Liking somebody isn't always enough. C0me on Maya, we haven't talked about this—"

"Are you ready to go, Maya?" Josh called, zipping up his jacket and twirling his keys around his finger.

"Ready!" Maya called back.

Riley stopped Maya. "Think about it. Really think about it. More than one person's heart is at stake here. Please be careful Peaches."

Maya hugged Riley. "I will be. I promise! I love you honey."

"Love you too," Riley murmured. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Maya replied, squeezing her tightly.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know I am cutting it down to the wire here. But I promise this story will be done before the holidays are over. I appreciate your patience with and your reviews for this story. I'll be back soon with another chapter. I promise!**

 **In the meantime, I hope you have a very Merry Christmas! I will be thinking of you all fondly this weekend.**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/22/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Thanks for the reviews and the support! I promise this will be done before the New Year.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

"She looks happy," Josh commented as Riley showed off her new engagement ring to their friends and family.

"She's known she wanted to marry him since the day they met," Maya said. "I think she's been planning their wedding since the day after they met."

Josh chuckled. "With Riley it wouldn't surprise me!" he paused. "How are you doing? My mother told me that you'd broken up with Asher."

Maya sighed. "I'm fine. It's for the best really. I didn't want to marry him."

"You probably should have ended things before _he_ proposed," Josh pointed out.

"I know," Maya answered. "It took me that long to realize I really didn't want to be with him though. I didn't love him enough to spend the rest of my life with him."

"But you did love him?" Josh asked.

"There was great affection there," Maya replied. "How could there not have been? He treated me well and he loved me. But at the end of the day, it just wasn't enough. He deserves a girl who's going to look at him like he hung the stars and the moon. I couldn't do that."

"He's a good guy," Josh agreed. "He called me, you know."

Maya looked a little shocked. "He called _you_?"

"After the breakup," Josh said. "I think he was kind of shocked. I'm not sure he's been broken up with that much."

"He's never even dated that much," Maya informed him. "He's always had other interests besides romantic ones."

"I did tell him that he would love again," Josh replied.

"You are a much better person than I am," Maya said. "I practically walked away without looking back."

"He wished me luck when we hung up," Josh told her.

Maya frowned and started to make herself a cocktail. "Why would he do that?"

Josh shrugged and watched her mix her drink. "I don't know, not really."

Riley and Lucas joined them. "Have you seen my ring?" she asked, sticking out her hand for Josh and Maya to see.

Josh took her hand and made a show of examining it. "Where is it?" he teased.

Riley snatched her hand back and glared at Josh. "I happen to _like_ it this way, Uncle Josh!"

"I'm happy for the two of you," Josh said, hugging them both at the same time. "Welcome to the family, Lucas."

Lucas smiled. "Thanks Uncle Josh," he said.

"Hey. Where's Jasmine and Andrew?" Riley asked suddenly. "Aren't they usually here on Christmas Eve?"

"They're in Charleston," Josh answered. "They just got engaged over Thanksgiving break, she wanted him to meet her family."

Riley furrowed her eyebrow. "They haven't met him yet?"

"I bet Maya is missing those designer dresses right about now," Josh said instead.

"My favorite thing about Christmas Eve at the Crawford house, wearing clothes I couldn't ever afford!" Maya answered a bit louder than she intended to.

"You guys are really weird," Riley told them, giggling. "But we did come in here for a reason."

"You mean you didn't just come in here to show off your stunning ring?" Josh joked.

Riley glared at him again. "Yes Uncle Josh, that's what I mean!"

"Well?" Josh asked. "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you'd be my maid of honor," Riley said.

"You want me to be your maid of honor?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "Not _you_ Uncle Josh! Maya, would _you_ be my maid of honor?"

Maya beamed and embraced her friend. "I would _love_ to be your maid of honor!" she replied.

"And I was wondering if you'd be a groomsman," Lucas addressed Josh. "It's not best man—"

"Of course I'll be a groomsman!" Josh interjected. "I wasn't expecting you to ask me to do anything. It would be an honor just to stand up there with both of you."

Riley squealed and threw her arms around Josh. "Thank you! Thank you so much to the both of you!"

The couple disappeared and Josh turned back to Maya. "So."

"So what?" Maya asked, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"Was it just Asher or are you opposed to marriage in general?"

Maya watched her friends show off Riley's ring to Mr. Feeny. "I mean, of course I want what they have. True love, marriage. . . all of it. I'm just not sure I'd be good at it."

"I don't think anybody's good at it. It takes a lot of hard work and commitment. Do you think my parents or Cory and Topanga actually have it easy?"

"I know Cory and Topanga have to work hard at it," Maya answered.

"But its love that makes them stay together and work on it," Josh told her. "I think you could be good at it. I think you didn't give Asher a chance."

"Oh?" Maya asked. "Since when do you even like Asher? As far as I could tell, you couldn't stand him."

"Right but that's only because he had something I wanted," Josh replied.

Maya waved him off. "He has a lot of things other people don't but want to have. You shouldn't dislike him because of it. He can't help the life he was born into."

"I wasn't talking about things," Josh said. "I can't begrudge him the box seats to the theater and the nice suits. Like you said, it was the life he was born into. But I can. . . I envied that he had _you_."

Maya's eyes widened and she tugged on her ear. "Josh, I'm not a possession that can be bought and sold."

"No! Of course not! I didn't mean it like that! I don't think even Asher thought he owned you. . ." Josh trailed off and blew threw his lips. "I just mean, he had your attention and I didn't. I was used to being the number one guy in your life. But then it was more than that."

"Riley told me that you liked me," Maya offered helpfully.

"I-I _did_ ," Josh answered. "I _do_. I like you a lot, actually."

"Josh, I just broke up with Asher a few weeks ago. I don't think jumping into a new relationship is the best idea right now."

"I'm not talking about getting married right now. I'm not even talking about dating. But we could get to know each other better, like if we saw each other every day at school or something."

"So, you want to become better friends?"

"I definitely want to get to know you better," Josh said. "Do you think you could handle texts and e-mails? Maybe the occasional phone call?"

"Phone calls?" Maya repeated.

"Only on very special occasions," Josh answered.

"And after that?" Maya asked. "After the texts and the e-mails and the special occasion phone calls?"

"Then we'll see."

Maya nodded. "Okay. Yes. We can do that," she replied. ""It would be nice."

Josh smiled at her. "Okay."

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **For the sake of the next chapter, at the end of the night, Topanga and Amy announce that Topanga is taking over Christmas Eve. I know it'll be a tight squeeze at the Matthews apartment but they'll make it work.**

 **So, I'll be back soon. I hope you'll tell me what you thought of this chapter.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Lots of Love,**

 **Holly, 12/27/2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to all the reviews, the love for this story has kept me going!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6 Trust Issues**

"Where are you?" Josh asked Maya.

"I'm-I'm not coming," Maya answered, coughing into the phone. "I'm kind of feeling sick right now."

Josh sighed. "Come on Maya. You've got to come over tonight! It's important."

"I really am sick!"

"Okay, okay! But I'm going to need photographic proof that you're really sick," Josh told her.

Maya sighed. "Hold on a minute."

Their call ended and a few seconds later, he got a text message. Maya looked like death warmed over in the selfie she had sent him. He smirked and hit the redial button.

"Okay, so now that we've established you're definitely sick is there anything I can do for you? Chicken noodle soup? Tea?"

"I'll be fine," Maya answered. "I just need a couple days to rest up and I'll be as good as new."

"When you say a couple days, do you mean until I go back to Philadelphia?"

"Wow. What's that supposed to mean?" Maya asked, instantly losing the hoarseness in her voice.

"Come on Maya, it isn't a huge secret that we've been getting closer this year."

"Right, we've been getting closer and yet you can't seem to make the hour and forty-five minute drive to come and take me on a proper date."

"So, I haven't come and taken you to see Hamilton. Big freaking deal. I can't just pick up and come to the city! You do realize I have a life in Philly! I have a job."

"Yeah, the same job you've held since high school. How many years has it been since your dad had his heart attack? Four? Five? And you're still working for him instead of going back to college or, I don't know, writing that damn novel you've talked about for so long."

"Maya," Josh said wearily. "We've talked about this."

"Right. You're busy running the store," Maya answered. "Living out your father's dreams instead of your own."

"That's just slightly unfair," Josh interjected. "And you know I'm not really in the mood to have this discussion over the phone. So, I'm coming over."

"You are not! You're not invited!"

"Too bad. I'm already on my way," Josh said, pulling on his coat. "Mom, I'll be right back! I'm going to go and get Maya."

"Josh!" Maya protested.

He hung up on her before she could argue with him anymore. He got her address from Katy under the guise of checking on Maya and hurried out the door.

It had started to snow as he made his way down the streets of New York City. He zipped up and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to keep them warm. He didn't know what he was going to say to her once he saw her except he could feel the weight of the velvet box resting against his thigh.

Maybe it would be easy, maybe the words would all come at once and they'd avoid quarreling more than they already had that evening.

He got to her apartment and snuck inside when somebody was leaving. He rode the elevator to her floor and knocked.

She opened it, clad in an oversized sweater and leggings. Her hair in a messy top knot. She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come over."

"Yeah, well, you're not the boss of me."

It was meant to be a joke but Josh knew just from looking at Maya that she didn't find it particularly funny.

"I really don't have the time for this right now," she said as she started to close the door on him.

Josh put his hand out to stop her. "Oh? You don't have time for what? I didn't come here to argue, if that's what you think."

Maya studied him warily. "Then why are you here?"

Josh stopped, clearly her dukes were up and she was ready to fight. He was at a loss of what do next, except he knew he couldn't propose to her. He faltered slightly.

"Come on Josh, we both knew this was coming."

"Knew what was coming?" Josh asked.

"The end of whatever _this_ is," Maya answered.

He frowned. "Hold on. Are you breaking up with me?"

Maya snorted. "If that's what you want to call it. But we weren't really dating in the first place, were we?"

"I don't know. We just spent a year of our lives talking to each other, doesn't that count for something?"

"It's been a good year," Maya said. "But now it's time for us both to realize that we had a year and that's all."

"Maya. . ."

Maya held up her hand. "Why would you think we would be something more than whatever we already are? You're nothing Josh. You still live in Philly with your _parents_. I bet you still sleep in the same bed you did too. Your mother probably makes your breakfast every morning and then you go and work in the store with your father. You're wasting your life away. You're not going to amount to much of anything. What would your professors think of you now? The boy who had so much promise, a manager in a camping store."

Josh looked taken aback. "I-I've done some writing this year."

"Yeah and you published them on a blog that maybe five people read," Maya retorted. "Come on Josh, face the music. You're _nothing_ and I don't want to attach myself to a nobody."

"Well, it's a little too late for that. I heard Asher got married this week!" Josh retorted, the words falling out of his mouth before he could have stopped them. "He could have given you the world but you turned down his proposal."

"You have no idea what happened between the two of us!"

Josh shook his head. "You know what I think? I think you're scared that this is really going to become real. No, that isn't it. You're terrified that I'm going to leave. You've lumped me and even Asher into the same group as your father. You think men are only going to leave you. Well, I've got news for you babe. _You're_ the one who's like your father. You leave when you can't deal with stuff."

Maya's face registered shock. "I am _not_ like my father! You take that back now, Joshua Gabriel Matthews!"

"Don't you see? You already have one foot out the door. I know what you're thinking."

"No you don't!"

"Leave them before they leave me. You're not even giving us a chance," Josh said. "You are so convinced. . . but Maya, I'm not going to go anywhere. Not everybody is like your father. Just. . . let me prove it to you, please."

"I really think you should leave now," Maya told him.

"Maya, can't we just talk?"

"You've said quite enough already. Goodbye Josh."

"Wait! This wasn't how it was supposed to go!" he protested as the door shut in his face. "Maya please! I-I love you."

But it was too late.

 **TBC. . .**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yes this was necessary. No, I did not enjoy writing it. That's why it took me so long to get to it, that and I'm sick again. I think it's the flu. I hope you enjoyed this chapter despite the angst. The next chapter is the last one. I hope you'll stay tuned.**

 **Updates of my regular stories resume soon. Be on the lookout for a Parent Trap update. I hope you guys have a** _ **very**_ **Happy New Year!**

 **Lots of love,**

 **Holly, 1/4/2017**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Thank you for everything.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7 the End**

It had been 3 years since Josh Matthews had been to a Christmas party at his childhood home. He stared at the back door and into the kitchen. Maya Hart and his mom were the only ones there, making cookies and laughing with each other. He could hear the faint strains of Percy Faith playing on the CD player his mom kept on the counter near the sink.

But he only had eyes for Maya. She was even more breathtaking than he remembered. He had only watched her life through pictures on Instagram and Facebook for the past 1095 days. The real thing was so much better.

He slowly opened the door, so he wouldn't startle them and went inside. It smelled like sugar cookies and pine trees, just like it always had. He was assaulted with a 10001 memories of Christmas Eves past.

Maya noticed him first, her face lighting up when she saw him standing in the kitchen. "You're here!"

Amy turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Well, it's about time you came to a Christmas Eve party again!"

"Hi mom," Josh said. "Maya. . ."

She came over and threw her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "It's so good to see you again."

"You too," Josh answered, squeezing her tightly.

There had been forgiveness after that horrible night but they hadn't seen each too much other after that. Josh had started constructing a life that Maya would be proud to be a part of, including publishing a novel that had kept him touring and led him straight into the pages of a second book that had been an even bigger bestseller than the first one.

He'd saved enough money to purchase a new engagement ring and a home for them. Somewhere in between New York and Pennsylvania, a new start on the coast. There was even an art gallery looking to hire somebody young and fresh to run it.

"How are you?" Maya asked. "I read your books! Josh, they were amazing! You're a great writer, really you are."

"That means a lot to me, Maya. Really it does."

Amy cleared her throat. "Hello, are you going to greet your mother too?"

"Come here, mom!" Josh said, embracing her. "Long time no see!"

"You were just here for dinner last night," Amy squeaked. "I swear you're still here more than. . ."

"So, where's Riley and Lucas and their brood?" Josh asked loudly. "I've been dying to meet my newest great-nephew. He was born when I was on tour in Europe and I haven't gotten around to seeing him yet. Can you believe I'm a great-uncle, Maya? At my age? My parents didn't think that one out very well!"

"Hey!" Amy said, slapping her youngest son on the back of the head.

"Sorry!" Josh answered cheerfully.

"Everyone's in the living room," Maya replied.

"I'll be back in a few, ladies!" Josh told them, shedding his coat and tossing it on a chair.

Amy turned to Maya. "Has he talked to you recently?"

Maya shook her head. "No. No. After we talked, we both agreed that he would do his thing and I would do mine. Then we'd see what happened."

"What is it with the two of you?" Amy muttered. "Always out of step with each other. I was hoping you'd be giving me grandbabies by now."

"Did you say something?" Maya asked.

"No. No, I didn't say anything at all!" Amy replied. "Come on, let's finish dinner! Everybody has to be hungry by now!"

 **.**

"So, are you going to do it?" Cory asked in a low voice. "Are you finally going to pop the question, Joshie?"

Josh nodded. "I am! If that's okay with you, Shawn."

"I couldn't see Maya married to a better man," Shawn replied. "You just better propose tonight. It's been long enough, don't you think?"

"Of course. . ." Josh trailed off. "It's just. . . there were things Maya and I both needed to do before we got here. We weren't ready for each other 5 years ago. It would have never worked out if we hadn't gone our separate ways for a while."

Shawn nodded in agreement. "Right. Right. But you two better not screw it up this time. You've got a second chance, don't waste it!"

"I'm not planning on it," Josh promised.

"Okay. Now show us the ring!" Topanga interjected when she overheard what they were talking about. "It's has to be stunning with all the money you've been making!"

Josh whipped the box out and opened it. The ring he had chosen was rose gold with four round cut diamonds stacked on each other. With only five others in existence, it was unique like Maya and their relationship.

"Ooooh, mama likie!" Topanga said, breaking into his thoughts. "You did good Josh. I approve! Katy you've got to come and see the ring your daughter's going to get tonight! You are proposing tonight, right?"

"If I can get her alone!" Josh answered. "Which is impossible with all you crazy people around!"

"What do you want us to do, Josie?" Cory asked. "Clear everybody out so you can have the house to yourself?"

"Maybe just clear out a room in the house," Josh replied. "But don't let Maya know what's going on. I want her to be surprised."

"Of course!" Topanga said. "Don't worry about a thing Josh! You can count on us to help you out!"

Josh was skeptical, once Eric got involved there was no way anything would be kept confidential. But he knew that he didn't have much of a choice, there was no way he could pull it off all by himself.

So, he told everybody what he was planning on doing and hoped it would be kept quiet until everything was prepared so he could ask her to marry him.

 **.**

"Maya!" Katy came rushing into the kitchen. "Maya, there you are! I've been looking for you all over the place. Amy just mentioned she might need somebody to run to the store because there isn't enough butter."

Maya frowned. "Butter?"

"Yes. . . butter," Katy said, handing her car keys and her coat. "Go on, you don't want Christmas Eve dinner to be ruined. Do you?"

"Because there isn't any butter?" Maya repeated. "Alright, I'll go but I'm really not looking forward to the long lines."

Maya sighed and pulled on her coat, completely unsuspecting of what was to come.

 **.**

She returned empty-handed because the store had been closing when she'd gotten there and they wouldn't let her inside to make a last minute purchase. She hoped Christmas Eve dinner wouldn't really be ruined as she made her way up to the darkened house.

She frowned when she realized almost all the lights were out, wondering if the party had ended early and nobody had actually told her.

"Guys?" Maya called as she came inside. "Guys, are you still here?"

Josh came out from the kitchen. "Hi Maya," he said.

"Josh. . . where is everybody?"

"We need to talk," he replied instead, coming over to her and taking her hand. "I-I need to ask you a question. But first, let me tell you a story."

"Okay," Maya whispered.

"A long time ago, there was a little boy and a little girl. They met on a Christmas Eve, not quite unlike this one and even though they didn't know it, they were going to fall in love one day. Of course, it did have its obstacles. The course to true love is never smooth. They argued and said horrible things to each other and they went their separate ways to become the best versions of themselves. But he always knew, she was the one for him. He made plans for them, not knowing what she would say to his proposal. . . and here's what he proposed.

"Marriage and a life on the coast in between Philadelphia and New York City. There's an art gallery there that's looking for a director and I could write books. Please say you'll marry me."

Maya nodded. "Okay," she said, her voice low.

Josh laughed in relief and then slipped the ring on her finger before hugging her. She hugged him back, burying her face in his chest and letting him hold her. After a few seconds, he pulled back and pushed her hair away from her face.

He kissed her then, after years and years of waiting for it to happen, he kissed her. She hadn't done much kissing in her life but it was the best kiss of her life all the same. She knew that all of her life had been leading to him. It had been pretty much since the moment they had met.

It was only going to get better from there on out.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **Author's Note:**

 **This may not have been the ending any of you were expecting. I am sorry if it disappointed you but I wrote what I felt was true and honest to the story. Thank you for taking this journey with me. I appreciate each and every one of you.**

 **I am sorry this chapter is unedited but I am with my sister and brother-in-law and I was looking forward to marking this story. It's been a long haul.**

 **Check in for the Parent Trap AU soon. It might not be posted until Saturday when I get home but it will definitely be posted!**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Love,**

 **Holly, 1/11/16**


End file.
